Just A Phone Call Away
by Noir Productions
Summary: Chloe and Lex start a conversation a phone hotline, un aware of eachother. They finally realize their feelings for eachother and 15 years later are still going strong during a prenancy for twins.


Just a Phone Call Away

(Special note This is my first Chlex fiction. It's kinda cute and fun. They meet each other on a phone hotline, but neither one of them know who either one of them are. It's a cute little story and I think you'll enjoy it. And you're probably thinking that They'll recognize each other voices but they don't. Bye the way, I'm not making money off this so don't sue.)

Pairings: Ch/Le, Cl/La

Rating: PG-13 for language and intense kissing scene

Elements: Romance and some comedy

Lex Luthor pulled up to his manor late at night. He had to handle some business in Metropolis and he made him irritable. He walked up to the house and the door man let him in. He walked into his office, opening both doors, to and to the dramatic effect of is entrance. He put his stuff down and looked at his computer. He looked at a sticky note that had a phone hotline on it. He must have been smashed when he wrote that door. But, feeling curious, he took it off the monitor and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

Chloe looked at her physics book and couldn't comprehend anything that she was reading. She groaned and tore off her glasses. She looked at her notebook with a number scribbled in it.

"Lovers' Hotline? What the……hmm."

She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. Then the phone lady directed her to an open caller.

"Uh, hello?"

She said, looking from side to side.

"Uh, hi."

A man's name said, his voice sounded just as nervous as hers.

"First timer?"

She said.

"Yeah."

Lex looked at the sticky note.

"Well, what's your name?"

She said. He sat up in his chair. In his mind he said to himself, "I can't tell her who I am that would be bad. I'll just say Alex. That kinda is my name anyway."

"Alex. Yours?"

She ran her fingers over her laptop, very nervous.

"Ch-Lois. Lois. My name is Lois."

He smiled.

"It's nice to uh, meet you, Lois."

She rolled her eyes at how dumb it was for her to use her cousin's name.

"Where are you from?"

She asked, so nervous she felt like her voice was shaking.

"Smallville, Kansas."

He replied, playing with his pen.

"Me too."

She said. He sat up in his chair.

"Really, well this is a small world. I've probably seen you before haven't I?"

Chloe smiled.

"Maybe."

The Lionel came into the room. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Look, Lois. I gotta go. What's your number?"

She smiled.

"555-5434."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

Then he hung up just as a paper went flying towards him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe looked at the phone. "Did I just do that?" She said to herself just as Lana walked through the door. Chloe put the phone down.

"Hey, Chloe, what are you doing?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Oh nothing."

She looked at the phone then stood up.

"She where have you been?"

Chloe asked her. Lana put her bag on her bed.

"Out, with Clark."

Chloe rolled her eyes, Clark. It's all about Clark. Oh well. Chloe needed some caffeine. She stood up and grabbed her coat and black messenger bag and put it on. Lana looked over at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some coffee."

"Well, the Talon is still open, Lex will be there so…."

"Ok, will do."

Chloe grabbed her keys and walked out the door and towards her red beetle. She hopped in and drove to the Talon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex walked into the Talon as the last people left. He turned the open sign to closed and walked over to the counter and sighed. That phone conversation was starting to get to him. There was a girl here in Smallville and she seemed like such a great girl, yet he didn't know who she was, beside her first name. Then some banged on the door.

"We're closed!"

Lex called out, not looking towards the door.

"Lex, it's Chloe!"

Lex looked up and saw her sweet blonde hair. He smiled and walked over and let her in.

"Hey."

They said to each other in unison. They got this chill and feeling that they were just talking to each other.

"So, I'm so late. Lana was raving about Clark, I needed to get away."

Lex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?"

He looked down at her and smiled.

"So, coffee?"

Chloe looked at him in relief.

"Yes, please. I need it, I've been such a strange day."

"Yeah me too."

He replied back to her. He walked over with to cups of coffee and that sat in the chair swing the Lana was persistent on getting. Chloe sipped her coffee and a soft moan of relax and relief emitted from her. She smiled and looked at Lex.

"So, how was your day crazy?"

She turned to him in the swing and propped up her head with her arm on the edge of the cushion. He smiled at her cuteness.

"I was feeling a little down not to long ago and I decided to dial one of those hotline numbers."

Chloe looked at him in shock.

"Really? So, did I!"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, isn't that a strange coincidence."

She smiled at him, looking into his blue eyes that just took you in and held you. He looked into her hazel the same way. She leaned in and her lips gently grazed his, almost teasing. Which was what she was doing, unsure of what to expect from Lex. She's had this kind of feeling for Lex ever since that day at the Torch. She's never said anything about it, she more or less kept it to herself. Lex put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her lips, softly yet firm. Chloe's hand met his cheek as she kissed back, her lips giving into temptation and seeking refuge in Lex's arms. Lex's hands run up underneath her shirt, touching the soft, delicate skin of her lower back, exciting her. Finally she pulled away, small gasps for air. She looked back at Lex, unsure of what to do now. But the nervousness in her, took over.

"Um, I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee."

She stood up and went for the door.

"Chloe!"

But was already out the door. Lex ran his hand over his scalp and sighed and deep sigh. He stood and locked the Talon and went home. Chloe opened the door to the dorm. Lana was already asleep. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door just before the sobs started pouring out. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let the tears falling on her soft face. She didn't understand what was going on. First she was in love with farm boy, Clark Kent. Now, is she falling for billionaire play boy, Lex Luthor? Obviously, her sobs woke the slumbering Lana Lang, cause the bathroom door opened and Lana stepped in.

"Chloe? Honey, what's wrong?"

Lana got down on her knees and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Lex Luthor."

Lana looked at her confused.

"Why, what happened?"

Chloe sucked in a breathe and looked at Lana.

"I kissed him."

Lana looked at her in shock.

"And he didn't……."

"No, no, he did. It was great….amazing really but…I got so nervous that I just ran out on him and left him at the Talon."

Lana winced and looked down at her.

"I think I just ruined everything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sat in her dorm room on her laptop when her telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lois, its Alex."

Chloe sat up in her chair.

"Hi. Didn't expect to here from you."

"I need to be honest with you. I wanna see you."

"I see, take a number?"

A cute laugh came from the other end, making Chloe smile.

"Meet me at the Talon. Don't worry, it's crowded and I'm not planning on killing you."

"I'll be there. 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

Chloe hung up, turned off her computer, and left. She reached the Talon and looked around. Lex was looking around as well.

"Alex?"

Chloe called out, catching Lex's attention.

"Lois…."

Chloe turned around and saw Lex.

"Lex, I'm….."

"Lois."

He smiled. Chloe looked up and him and crossed her arms.

"Alex."

"Well, see, you lied about your name. I didn't. Lex is just a nickname."

Smiled up at him.

"Are you mad at me for running?"

"No."

"Good. No more running."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed back ,wrapping his arms around her, a hand on the back of her head. Lana watched from the counter. She heard a girl say jealously,

"Why is Lex Luthor always taken when I'm single. I swear I'm never gonna get a chance on that money."

Lana looked at that woman in disgust.

"Excuse me, miss."

Lana walked over to her table.

"For your information, Lex Luthor is a person. He has feelings, not just money. He's not gonna fall you're your charms…..he knows a gold digger when he sees one."

The woman scoffed at her.

"Then what's her excuse?"

Lana smiled at Chloe.

"Chloe, even though it's hard for a evil bitch like you to comprehend, has feelings for Lex."

Lana looks over at them, so does the woman. They smile at each other, he spins Chloe around making her laugh before she gives him small kisses.

"And obviously, lady, he has feelings for her too. So don't get the idea in your head that you are gonna get a shot at the Luthor fortune, because clearly, Chloe doesn't even care that exists. Go find some other billionaire to steal from." Lana whips the towel at the woman's table and walks back to the counter. Chloe looks into Lex eyes and he looks into hers.

"Thank you."

He says. She looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"For actually finding the person buried underneath all the money and my father. You've seen the real me."

Chloe kisses him.

"You have money? Huh, weird."

He shook his head, smiling before kissing the cute reporter again. The woman at the table sat there fuming

"I'll give it a month."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 years later…..

"Push, Chloe, push!"

Chloe yelled out in agony and then took in a breath. She looked up at her husband as he held her hand.

"I thought…..after three other kids, the four one would be a breeze."

Lex smiled down at her, as she squeezed his hand after another push.

"You can do this, Chloe.."

"One, more, Mrs. Luthor…"

"AHHH!"

"And…….there!"

The room was filled with the cries of the twin girls.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. Two healthy, beautiful twin girls."

Chloe smiled as one was placed in Chloe's arms and one in Lex's. Lex smiled down at his wife, nothing but love and respect in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Kent sat in the waiting room. A doctor came out.

"You can see the Luthor's now."

Clark and Lana stood up and walked to the room. Lex was sitting in a chair with one of the babies in his arms.

"Hey…."

Lana said walking in with Clark, Connor, their son.

"Hey, guys."

Chloe said as she held the other baby. Lana gasped and looked at them, her own pregnant belly, visible.

"They're beautiful you guys."

Clark said.

"Can I?"

Lana asked. Chloe nodded and hand her daughter to her best friend. Clark walked over to Lex.

"How was it in there?"

"Rough, but Chloe's a fighter."

Lex looked at her.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Lex asked Clark.

"Sure."

Clark to the baby from Lex.

"She's beautiful, Lex."

Lex smiled and smoothed Chloe's hair.

"Thanks to her mother. Every one of our children our blonde. Except Bree, she's going through her Goth phase now so she dyed it black last night. She's grounded till the end of time."

Chloe looked at Lex, she was 34 and still beautiful. Lex was close to 40 but his face looks like it never changed. Lex smiled at her.

"Hello, beautiful."

"You, remember about 15 years ago at the Talon. It was the day you two official became a thing. There was a woman there, she was evil. She was a bummed out that you were with Chloe and that she wanted to be with you to get her hands on your money."

"Yeah, we hurt you ripping on her. Thanks by the way."

"Yeah, she said she'd give you guys a month. Now look, 15 years later, you have four beautiful children, me and Clark are on number two. Everything has worked out for the best."

Then out of some sort of ironic magic, the very woman walked in with a tray of food.

"Here you go Mrs………Luthor?"

She looked up and saw Lex and Chloe.

"Son of a……"

Hey, there are baby ears in here."

Lana said , smiling.

"I'm good, thanks. I don't need it."

Chloe said smiling. The woman stormed out. Lex cringed.

"She looks a little worn out."

They all laugh. Lex looks down at Chloe. She's beautiful. He kisses her with so much love.

"I love you , Mrs. Luthor."

"I love you too, Mr. Luthor."

She giggled and kissed him again. Clark and Lana looked at each other and mouthed I love you to each other as they held the smaller Luthors. Lex and Chloe first children were Bree and Derek, now who are these too.

"What are their names?"

Lana asked.

"Lily and…… Lana."

Lana looked at them in shock.

"But….."

"These are our last children. You have has such an impact on my life Lana. I owe it to you."

Lana smiled at her best friend for 18 years. She smiles at Clark.

"Well, I thought I should tell you then that me and Clark are carrying a girl. I really want to name her Chloe."

Chloe smiled at her friend as Lex took her hand.

"Look at us you guys. We made it. We have all made something of our selves. We are married, have children, great jobs. Thanks to me of course, Clark Kent."

Clark smiled at her.

"We should all be proud."

They smiled and Clark and Lana walked over to them.

"We did it."

The End


End file.
